Death at a Funeral
by Nightmare's Court
Summary: There was another person at L's funeral, and he happened to be there first. It's time for Kira to meet a REAL killer, and to find out what happens to the person who killed his Lawlipop.  ONESHOT for now
1. Chapter 1

**Death at a Funeral **

I watched everything from my place atop of one of the many forgotten graves, my eyes narrowing on the mere slip of a boy who dared disgrace **my** L's grave. I could even hear his poisoned words, and I could see his name.

_Kira_…

Or Light Yagami, whichever you knew him as.

Knew, because I can assure you, even without being able to see his death date, he was going to die by my hands.

I repeated his words mockingly as I watched them bow their heads in a moment of respect,

"_I swear, right here and now, I will send Kira to his execution_."

I cackled softly under my breath, not wanting to give away my position _just_ yet…

Little coward Kira was going to pay, and even the Shinigami at his side wouldn't be able to save him.

I watched, still as any statue, as the group turned to leave, sunken shoulders in sight of their new burden. The burden my precious L had been forced to carry.

I felt a crazed smile form brokenly across my face as I watched Kira, no, he didn't even deserve that name, _Light_, stray from the group, unmoving from my predecessor's grave.

Probably to gloat, the coward.

Don't worry L, I'm going to make sure to give him all the pain he deserves for killing you, I won't grant him death; that would be too kind.

"What do you know,"

His voice was low and grating, the sound of the dead. I smiled, jumping off my pedestal and landing quietly in a crouch.

"So L is finally gone for good, huh?"

I wiped my face of emotion as I leaned against one of the unmarked graves, slouching and stuffing my hands into my oversized jeans pocket.

I had come to his funeral as myself, in honor of L. I wore no makeup, I wore a black t-shirt instead of his usual white, and I wore no contacts.

My eyes shone in their original, garnet, red.

It didn't surprise me that I still looked like my Lawlipop. Every time I looked in the mirror, I could still remember Whammy's voice in my head.

I was merely a copy of the original to him, even if I had never tried to look or do things like him, I was accused of copying a man I had never officially met until I was in prison.

But, now it was my chance to take advantage of our alikeness.

"Too bad…"

Their backs were to me, their attention so solely on my L, that no one had even looked in my direction.

I let a small smile slip from my façade, before I took a deep breath, and began my charade. I knew that the God of Death wouldn't be fooled, but Light… well, I liked to mess with my prey. Mind games were just the beginning.

"I guess that means there won't be anything interesting to look forward to anymore."

The cemetery was quiet for a moment, holding it's breath in anticipation as to what I would do.

It's not like me to disappoint the dead now is it? Don't worry L; I'll be sure to give you a show.

"Ryuk…"

Light and Ryuk's heads swirled towards me so fast, I swore both of them would suffer whiplash.

Light's eyes bugged at the easy monotone I used, imitating my Lawliet perfectly. Ryuk, on the other hand, seemed unbelieving, but then again, his face was hard to read.

Light saw L, someone he had held in his arms as he died, standing in his normally slouched position, leaning apathetically against a tombstone.

"I didn't know you cared…" My eyes were covered my ash black hair, but I peaked a glace, watching Light let out a scream at my blood red eyes.

"Y-your dead!" He screamed at me, scrambling backwards and falling on his ass in front of L's grave.

I narrowed my eyes, refusing to let Light contaminate my L's peace.

"Light, you always had the habit of stating the obvious."

I kept the monotone, but I allowed a crazed smile to appear on my face as I stalked forward towards my prey, unknowing that the setting sun made my eyes two lights of red, as well as shadowing my face; making me appear just like the crazed murderer I was.

Light yelped, glancing at Ryuk in desperation. May I repeat, coward.

"You're not L?" Ryuk's voice was confused, as he tilted his head curiously, his smile becoming uncomfortably wider.

"And I thought nothing interesting was going to happen…" He seemed to chastise himself, cackling as he sat cross-legged on the grass, watching my interaction with Light like an overeager child.

Light let out an unbelieving gasp, before turning to me with more confidence, trying to take control of a situation he never had control over in the first place. The moment he decided to kill my Lawlipop, was the moment he signed his death to me.

"Who are you?" He demanded, standing up and dusting himself off.

I stopped a few feet from them, brushing my hair from my face so they could get a good look at me.

I shivered in sadistic pleasure at the startled gasp that I drew from Light's throat, smiling widely as my eyes flashed. My face had become quite gruesome after my suicide attempt; with half my face scared red and rough in a way that complemented my red eyes flawlessly.

Or, at least I thought so; it seemed to make people a little wary of me…

"You can call me B."

You should've seen the way Light's eyes popped; so wide, I thought he might have had a heart attack himself.

I laughed out loud at the irony of the statement, sending chills down Light's spine at the bone curdling sound. Even Ryuk chuckled in appreciation.

And I hadn't even rehearsed that laugh!

It took a moment before I calmed myself down, glaring at my prey as I stalked forward.

"You took someone very special from me Light…" I purred, cornering him against L's grave, snarling under my breath.

Light was breathing fast, and I could see his mind frantically trying to find a way out of this situation. It was too late for that, _way_ too late.

I had him alone and cornered; I wasn't about to let my prey escape.

I didn't stop until our faces were less then an inch apart, my eyes drowning my victim in their hate and insanity, "I think it's time for you to join him,"

My hands were around his neck before he could blink as I tackled him to the ground. I straddled his hips, ignoring the scratches his nails made on my arms as my hands closed tighter around his airway, choking him. I didn't let him go until long after his limbs stopped flailing; waiting till his heartbeat was dangerously low and weak.

I hopped up with a childish grin on my face as I grabbed his ankles; turning away form L's grave and closing my eyes in bliss at the wind that caressed my face.

I walked away with a skip in my step, glancing back at Ryuk with an unstable smile, "Come along, if you want to watch."

Ryuk laughed loudly, jumping up and stretching his wings so he could follow me.

I skipped happily as I dragged Light behind me, cackling as dirt and grime began to stain his perfectly pressed suit and face.

"Happy Death Day to Light! Happy Death day to Light! Happy Death Day dear Liiiiigggght! Happy Death day to YOU! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>This <strong>might<strong> turn into a two-shot, three shot if your lucky, to show Beyond's __torture of that asshole Light._

_I'll have you know that it was the deleted funeral scene that inspired this story. I was SO pissed as Light lied through his teeth, and as he cackled, I just couldn't help but imagine Beyond Birthday running up from behind him and slitting his throat._

_Soooo THIS WAS BORN! :)_

_I hope you liked it and you press that little review button to make my day!_

_See ya around!_


	2. STOP THIS MADNESS!

**HELP STOP THIS MADNESS (Which is NOT the good kind)**

**You wont BELEIVE what I read about the other day!**

The staff of Fanfiction is **_seriously _planning to _take down_ any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

**How could they do this?** People put up WARNINGS and if your too stupid to read them and get offended thats your own problem! This site is the only safe haven for some of us! We write these things to help deal with things in our lives, or to just escape reality for a while- so how could they even consider taking that from us?

**On _June 23rd_, there will be an official _Black Out_. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

Also, there is a petition up for us to sign! Here's the link!

__ petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#__

I know I'm not very well known on this site, but this madness has taken away some of my friends, and it has stolen several of my favorite stories. It is within our rights as PEOPLE to write of our own free will, why are these people taking this away? I AM sorry that this isn't really an update: which WILL be coming if this madness ever ends, because this is the only place I feel safe.

I don't want my safe haven violated. Please, please help me save my haven.

Nyte


End file.
